Jetko challenge
by tigersmt334
Summary: Several drabbles based on Jetko through song challenge.


**Rules **

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**(So I cheated a little, what's the big deal?)**

Backstreet Boys/I just want you to know

It had been horrible. His heart was throbbing rapidly. His sword clashed, hard against another, and he met gold eyes, glaring back at him with confusion, betrayal, and anger. He huffed, and huffed, and twisted and then he was being dragged away. And the other was just watching him.

Staring, as they huffed himself, catching their own breath.

And he cried when he was in his cell. And he screamed at himself. And he wished it never happened. The deep pain his heart growling at him, how dare he? How dare he do that to the only person that made him feel warm inside…

And how dare he think about showing mercy to a fire bender?

My chemical Romance/ I'm not Okay

Something was off about him, something was wrong. And Zuko could tell. Suddenly talking of peace, and shit he'd never known Jet actually had in his mind. It was so crazy.

"Are you okay? I thought you hated me."

"No, no, I was wrong. You're not a fire bender, I know. It's fine. After all everything is alright. What do I have to worry about?"

Zuko stared into the brown eyes that were supposed to show pain and hurt and anger…but all they showed were a calm peace, so muddy Zuko had to look away. Jet needed help, and he wasn't the one who could provide it.

Fountains of Wayne/ Stacy's Mom

Jet laughed as he walked with Azula to her pretty little mansion. He'd begged the coldhearted girl for days, and finally she'd agreed. When her friends went to a movie together she said yes, though he knew she only did it to get him out of her hair.

That was fine, he only needed her for a couple of trips before someone would hopefully start inviting him there.

"Here's the living room, make yourself comfortable."

"Ah, who's your friend?"

"None of your business, Zuzu."

Jet glanced up to the pretty face with the long scar on it that had him so impressed his heart beat fast just looking at his confused face…

Haiducii/ More N' More

Jet watched him, as he swung his legs carelessly by the fountain waiting for his mother to collect him again. Maybe he should approach the other.

"Umm, hey."

The boy looked at him and grinned, golden eyes staring at him in a happy mood.

"What's up?"

"The sky." They looked up exposing a creamy neck.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, my name is Zuko! What's yours?"

"My friend's call me Jet!"

"Wow, hey where's your mom?"

"She's in the market getting groceries. Where's yours?"

"She went to Uncle's house, she said she'll be back soon! Hey! Want to play a game?"

"Sure what is it?"

…When the two were full of giggles and out of breath two mothers pulled their boys away from each other, one with a kind face the other telling the little tanner boy not to hang around fire benders after what happened to his father. But the tan one looked at the creamy one who was holding his mother's hand as he walked, and thought, that if there was a fire bender he didn't want to hate, it would be Zuko.

Katy Perry/ I kissed a girl

Lips planted against each other in a flurry of passion and curiosity. Alcoholic breathe mingled with itself, before the two teenage boys flopped back against the couch.

Whooping and cheering was cried out around the room.

Jet looked at the other boy he was leaning against, the one he'd kissed. Their eye was closed on the side of his face that wasn't bandaged showing just hoe long his eyelashes were. His normally creamy cheeks and face were flushed pink and he was breathing hard. Yeah, it was the first time he'd ever consumed the burning liquid it looked like.

The eye fluttered open when the drunken crowed cried they should spin the bottle again.

His chest rose quickly and he stumbled his way out from under Jet, and outside the door, probably to get some air.

Fall out boy/ Thanks fr th Mmrs

Jet was giving him a nasty look, that greedy look a murderer had. It made him shake.

"Jet, step aside." But he wouldn't, he stood their with his murderous looks and stiff body. And Zuko shook again, what the hell was happening. "JET I SAID MOVE!"

And Jet wouldn't. Because Jet couldn't, even though he wanted to. Even though he wanted to run in the other direction instead of doing what he'd been brainwashed into hurting his precious prince.

Nadiya/ Parle-moi

Zuko shook in fright, and hid away in his closet. Waiting until it ended. Until the noise stopped, until the screaming stopped, until the hits would stop, until his father's hands would finally stop and he would leave. He was so afraid.

Zuko's mother had quickly shoved him into the closet when she heard the angry footsteps of his father. She would later pull him out and tell him everything was alright, even though her eyes would be red from crying and her voice would be hoarse from screaming and her legs would be shaking in fear.

Jet was with him, somehow, in his memory, when he hadn't known the boy. And he was rubbing his back and holding him close in the supply closet and telling him it would be okay.

And Jet would wait patiently for Zuko to snap out of his nightmare world.

Gwen Stafani/ Hollaback Girl

Zuko and Jet stared at the girls singing and dancing to the vulgar song.

Jet started laughing, and Zuko turned to him confused.

"What's so funny?"

"I never thought I'd hear Katara say, 'this my shit, this my shit',". Zuko turned back to the girls as the girls danced.

"I guess that's funny."

Jet sighed at his boyfriend. He obviously didn't get what was so funny about that.

"Hey, your sister plays this song, right? Why don't you sink the song with them?"

Zuko blushed and shook his head and Jet tried to convince him again.

"Okay, can you whisper it in my ear, I just have to hear you say this next line."

And Zuko whispered in Jet's ear, "This shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S, this shit is Bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S," All the while Jet stifled his chuckles and laughter as best as he could.

Hoobastank/ The reason

Jet sat torn between sitting with Zuko and sitting with Smeller-bee and Long-shot, why Zuko would probably ignore him even if he sat next to him. Still, he wanted badly to sit with his ex.

"Zuko, baby?"

No reaction from the shorter boy who sat quietly with only Sokka as company, and he was to busy messing with his eraser to notice Jet.

"Listen, Babe, how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?"

Zuko scribbled onto his paper before muttering, "As many as it takes for you mean it."

Sarina Paris/ baby look at us

He sighed breathing in the smoking scent of the boy on is chest. It was so inviting to him, oh and the boy was still wearing the apron from his uncle's teashop, no matter how plain the apron was it always struck a cute cord when the other boy was wearing it.

"Jet?" the voice was groggy and obviously fighting sleep, "do you think it'll always be like this?"

Ah, Zuko was always the type to think ahead of things. He squeezed Zuko's hand and thought, no, it wouldn't be, they'd have to get real jobs, and live in a house rather than an apartment because it was fare to small, and they'd have to pay rent and all that adult stuff soon too.

"Baby, don't think about the future, we'll find our way together, like we always have." And Jet kissed the boy's forehead even though he'd fallen asleep before Jet had said anything.

Kelly Clarkson/ Beautiful disaster

Zuko watched the ex. Freedom fighter swing his swords. The chocolate hair had grown a little but other than that and a change of clothes, Jet was exactly the same.

Jet had come to him, telling him that he didn't want to hate fire benders anymore. And Zuko allowed him to stay in his mansion, in his quarters. All the while Zuko supplied him with a hot meal, nice bed, and a variety of weapons Jet had taken a liking to. And Zuko could tell, the outright rage that Jet had for him, the hate, but he hadn't killed him yet. Hadn't tried to, yet.

What was making him back off? Zuko didn't blame him for hating him. He knew how badly everyone else was treated by his kind. And Zuko kind of wished that some pf those people would just take out their frustration on him instead of just dealing with it, making their hate rise.

In a way, Zuko didn't want Jet to see him in a different light. He wanted, always, to be that boy with the rotten attitude and swift moves and ugly scar who reeked of tea. Because when Jet looked at him like that, he got a sick little thrill out of it. Jet would never hurt him.

Because Jet loved him. He just hated what Zuko was born as. He was Jet's beautiful disaster.

Relient K/ Who I am hates who I've been

Jet stared at the bold scar on the sleeping boys face. It was pink and ugly and shiny with wet tissue and dark and orangey around the eye. Where long black eyelashes should have been, there was nothing, just the lump of eyeball hidden behind skin. It was so disgusting, and Zuko had to apply medicine to it every day.

Jet had once brushed it with his hand on accident, and his fingertips had been damp when he pulled back, Zuko had just looked at him sadly before going into the back room and applying anti-bacteria on his face.

Zuko had once tried to bandage it, but found it to painful to tear off when he was bandaging the open wound again. Jet hated that Scar, and he hated having pushed Zuko's father on when he'd had that match. And Jet would do anything to take away Zuko's scar.

He'd started taking anger management, Zuko'd even joined him for a couple of classes. Because he wanted to change for Zuko and Zuko would support his decision no matter what.

First lady/ Never be replaced

Jet grinned at the sleeping boy next to him in the soft mattress. His hair was matted every which way it could muster, after the nights events however, why shouldn't it be? Jet ruffled the black hair knowing it wouldn't wake his partner.

He was madly in love with the shorter boy. Jet loved him, he just hoped that Zuko knew that too. As long as Zuko wanted Jet, Jet would always be with him. Even if Zuko didn't know, Jet was sure that he did, he wanted Zuko to take his love in consideration for love.

Lit/ My own worst enemy

Jet had fucked up real bad. He didn't particularly get how though, he just woke up in his room with his door locked and window open, and his old clothes were still on. His car was in the front yard instead of the garage where he always parked it. Evidence Zuko had driven them home.

But Zuko was to pissed with him to actually converse with him yet, instead he just kept throwing stuff at Jet.

But Jet had a pretty good idea as to why Zuko was pissed with him.

"Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk? I didn't meant to call you that."

Hinder/ Lips of an Angel

Jet woke, tired at the sound of his cell phone. He was with Katara, they'd been together for four months now, but let's just say Katara wasn't 100% baby proof anymore. He stood and yank on his boxers and pants, following the annoying ring tone Katara had set up for him. It was shit about how they were meant to be and stuff.

He didn't bother looking at the number or name, he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear ready to yell at the offender, "Listen here you little-"

"_-Hey, Jet? Can I talk to you?"_

His voice was broken and he was hiccupping on eth other line and Jet just wanted to know what had happened, and why was his best friend crying?

"Well, sure, what's wrong?"

"_Umm, nothing, I just really want to talk, can you meat me by the fountain?"_

"Yeah, sure, in an hour or less?"

"_Now would be best."_

"Okay, I'll get there as fast as I can."

"_Thanks, Jet, you don't know how bad I need this."_

Jet would have said something but the other side hung up. Something was wrong, but still, Jet was infatuated with his name from Zuko's voice.

Pink/ Love song

Zuko hid under Jet's chin, and in his arm. Jet held on tight. Jet could just feel Zuko's heart shattering and crumpling, and all he wanted to do was put them back together as they fell.

It felt like his heart was breaking too, how dare that bitch break Zuko so badly?! He wanted to murder her, but Zuko was by far more important, because he'd yet to shed any tears.

"Jet. Thank you for being here." And he hid his face in Jet's neck.

From first to last/ …And we all have hell

Jet watched with burning eyes in the locker room to the boy with the scar. The boy was talking to that idiot water tribe guy, Sokka, the brother of that girl Jet once dated.

The boy with the scar chucked at something he said while he shoved his pants off, and pulled on his short.

Jet could barely make out what they were saying.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your pants."

"No problem, I had an extra set anyway."

"Yeah, but still. I'll come over tonight and give 'em back to you, after they've been cleaned of course."

"Yeah sure, hey, stay the night too! My family's gonna be out, and Uncle's gonna be running the teashop, I can even hep you with your English."

"Gah, my worst subject. Alright, Zuko, I'll stay the night.

Zuko did a victory sign and pulled his big white shirt on.

Oh, how Jet wished he were Sokka.

**I wish I actually owned this. But I don't.**


End file.
